Time Heals Everything
by Cantar
Summary: Scott was being bad...Slash. Scott/Logan. One shot.


TIME HEALS EVERYTHING

Disclaimer- Don't own anything and not making a profit.

Scott Summers was being bad---and he didn't care who saw him.

He had made it down to the lake undetected thanks to all his X-men training to skinny dip in its cold waters for early summer. He dipped and dived into the lake's depth relaxing like he hadn't since Jean was alive. He needs to escape the confines of the school which happened to be on lock down for the day.

Scott hated lock downs; he left like he was suffocating in the school with children everywhere, fights starting for no reason, children horsing around and getting hurt. He hides in his room letting the others deal with the crap of the day and drank three beers feeling tipsy. He figured that he wouldn't be able to leave the house through any doors, so he went to his window and climbed down a tree.

Scott had moved rooms after Jean's death and he found he liked a tree outside his window that gave shade whenever he sat on the window and read or graded tons of literature and history papers. It was ideal for teenagers but the tree had grown large pass the second floor and branched on the third were most of the teachers wing was and Scott had no problem using it.

He choked on water and stood coughing---maybe skinny dipping drunk wasn't such a good idea but then again he wouldn't have done it if he was sober. He tensed as he heard something moving in the woods that stood before him and on the shore were his cloths laid. "Who's there?" Scott shouted watching the forest line warily making his way to shore slowly.

"Well, Well, Slim never figured you to be one to break rules," a deep husky voice came from above a tree. Scott relaxed then paled saying, "Logan." The man stepped from his hiding spot and smiled devilishly to Scott who blushed red and made sure his bottom half was hidden from view. "What are you doing here?" Scott said his best leader voice in place. "Sent to get you but I can see that you're a little indispose at the moment," Logan said nudging Scott's clothes with a black boot. Scott watched Logan in his worn blue jeans, black boots, tight black muscle shirt showing every curve and movement he made, unruling hair as leaves littered it, and most of all the handsome face that seemed please to catch him off guard.

Heat swarmed Scott's body making him uncomfortable in his skin. It had been a year since he got laid but the fact that he found LOGAN of all people in a sexual manner was just wrong. He sank under water letting the cool wash away the heat before resurfacing to find a naked Logan. "Don't mind if I join you," Logan said jumping into the lake giving Scott a full view of everything. Scott's mouth fall open watching Logan pop up a few meters away from him soaking wet. He followed droplets slide and trace Logan's muscles.

"No," he breathed turning to look at anything else but the godliness before him. "What'd ya run away for?" Logan asked swimming respectfully from him yet still giving Scott a very good view of himself. "Needed to get away…now I'm thinking of heading back once I get a little tan," Scott said swimming to the Circle Rock as the student's named it for its form and depth. "You lookin' a little on the white side," Logan agreed watching Scott's tone body climb onto the rock lying on his stomach.

Logan twitched and turned asking himself, 'why the hell did you come?' Scott scoffed at him saying, "Geez thanks…the girls weren't that nice about it either. Marie had the guts to tell me that just because I lost someone I loved didn't mean I had to become death himself." Logan burst out laughing and Scott found his body tingling at the sound and growing harder against the rock. He sighed that was just---he didn't want to think about it---maybe he could nap.

His eyes were drooping shut behind his shades and he didn't notice when Logan climbed onto the rock. His eyes DID fly open when he felt Logan lay gently on top of him and could feel his harden groin. "What are you doing?" Scott croaked out as he watched Logan kiss his shoulder licking his skin as he went nibbling up his neck. Scott groaned arching up into Logan who hissed at the pressure on his penis.

"Damn," Logan said jerking his hips into Scott's backside whom shivered with excitement. "I need to roll over," Scott said arching up again from his position. Logan lifted slightly and Scott turned to face him before pulling him close and personal. "Why did you come?" Scott asked as Logan worked on his neck and he moan softly it was almost more a sigh. Logan jerked his hips into Scott again, "How is it that your our leader and know nothing?" he asked before kissing Scott passionately.

Scott felt fire spread throughout his body and he claw at Logan's skin wanting him closer, so much closer. "What have I been missing Logan?" he asked kissing down Logan's chin to nip at his neck. 'God this man is just beautiful', Scott thought as he licked at Logan's wet skin suddenly thirsty then kissing Logan's mouth as if it was a watering hole.

"Slim, you missed the fact that I'm crazy about you. That if I stayed for anyone besides Marie it would be you," Logan whispered jerking deeply up against Scott that he whimpered at lose of contact. "I'm not blind Logan even if I do use shades," Scott breathed against his skin before feeling Logan lift to look at him. "You knew," he asked and Scott nodded replying, "I was with Jean and you were just the bad boy that wanted to steal her from me. Later you became the man of my dreams which she wasn't too happy about…but she loved me. We were planning on breaking up but then she took a swan dive into lake. I loved her Logan and I needed time to put what we didn't finish to rest before taking what I wanted."

Scott bites Logan's lip worrying it in his mouth causing the taller man to moan and he said, "I always get what I want." Logan smiled and proceeded to love Scott as he imagined for many months and Scott whole heartedly helped him.

They lay on the rock in a lovely haze soaking in the sun that Scott did indeed tan. Logan watched over him as he slept as Scott's fingers lightly twitched against his skin and the smile that he wore in sleep. Logan sighed and answered his pervious thought, 'I came because I wanted this." And so they slept on Circle Rock before heading home in better spirits and futures.

_A/N: ONE SHOT…wrote it to get it out of my mind._


End file.
